


Tied By Love

by porcelainsilver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsilver/pseuds/porcelainsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied By Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I read an answer to a question asking about Harry and Louis getting engaged and I just .. Got lost and started writing this and I am sO SORRY OKAY OMG ITS JUST LIKE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY AND HALFWAY BETWEEN WRITING THIS I HAD TO STOP AND TAKE MY INHALER OMG

_They're all so lovely._

Harry Styles was currently browsing through a rich London jewellery store, caught in a trance of all the expensive engagement rings on display. Yes, that's right, engagement rings. Harry had been planning to propose to Louis, his long-term boyfriend, for a while now, he just had to convince himself that management couldnt stop him asking for his boyfriends hand in marriage. He had even looked through the contracts fifty times, just to be sure.

Harry had been thinking about it for seven months and only decided to put his plan into action now. Sure, it would be a secret - kept between only the authories, the boys and their families - but that would be okay. Just the thought of growing old with Louis, the thought of having children, and their children having children, was enough to keep him going. He wanted that. He wanted that badly, and he wanted it with the love of his life. Of that he was definitely sure.

The only small, minor detail he wasnt sure of, though, was the ring.

Sure, he had a brief idea of what Louis would've liked, but the fact that there were so many rings that had the same jewels and bands, but all in different shapes, was making him question everything. What if Louis didnt like tha ring he picked out ? What if it wasnt the perfect engagement ring ?

He was currently looking through the most expensive rings, when one sharply caught his eye. He looked closely, lost in a daze of its shining beauty, and examined it from the outside.

"Can I help you, sir ?"

Harry jumped and almost backed up into an elderly woman. Harry was quick to turn around and start apologizing and making sure she was okay, despite the woman saying it was fine and that it happens to everyone. He admittedly hated himself a bit in that moment.

Quickly turning back to the store clerk, a middle-aged man, Harry responded. "Uh, yes, sorry. Just kinda fazed out for a second."

The man nodded in understanding. "Was there a certain ring you were looking at, sir ?"

"Yes, uh, would you mind if I looked at that ring there, please ?" Harry pointed to the ring he had been staring at before, it was quite a elegant ring.

The store clerk placed his hand under the glass cabinet and grabbed the ring, "this is the Francesca May ring, a popular and beautiful choice for many soon-to-be-married couples. 24-carat gold band, embedded with an 8-carat diamond and surrounded by eight 2-carat rubies."

Harry stared in shock, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. It was so much more beautiful in front of your eyes and not behind glass.

Harry saw it. He saw it very well. He saw Louis wearing that big diamond ring, on his small left hand and on his small third finger and loving it dearly. It was perfect. Louis would show it around to everyone, and make them jealous - because thats just how he was - and he'd cherish it and keep it safe and he would stare at it everyday with the same amount of awe as when he'd first see it in the velvet box. And he would be very much happy with his ring and happy that his Harry picked the perfect one. Yes.

_I must have that ring._

"How much ?"

The store clerk looked at him in gratitude. Why ? He didnt know. "Ten thousand pounds."

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. To say Harry almost had a heart attack, would be a bit more close to it. It cost a lot, but it was the most beautiful they had, and it suited Louis more then anything. Luckily for Harry, he had the money. And he'd spend every last dime of it on Louis, no matter if the older boy would protest or not.

"I'll take it."

**\---------------------------------**

Harry was just setting up the kitchen table, waiting patiently for his love to arrive home from his day with Liam.

This was the night.

He had made everything look nice. A red cloth covered the table, and on it held plates, cutlery and elegant champagne glasses. A side table was next to the dining table, and on that supported a bucket of ice and in that bucket of ice, the expensive red liquor was held.

He had made a restaraunt-inspired dish for dinner, going as far as to visit some 5-star restaraunts and asking what their most famous dish was. He wanted this night to be perfect and he was gonna make it perfect.

Just as Harry was lighting the candles in the centre, he heard the door open and announce Louis' arrival.

This is where Harry got nervous.

"Hi, Hazza ! Im home !"

Harry patted his jacked pocket and made sure the ring was still there, took a deep breath and responded to Louis as calmly as he could. "Hey, boo. In here."

He heard Louis' descending footsteps come toward the kitchen. And merely a second later, he stood in the doorway, looking at the table in surprise.

"Oh .. Whats this ?"

Harry tried to laugh as lightly as he could, "nothing, nothing. Just wanted to have a nice night with you."

Louis giggled. Harry knew that he knew that Harry was up to something. Louis probably thought Harry wanted sex. Though, after tonight, he'd most-likely get some. But that wasnt the point.

Louis came over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Harry expectingly.

Right now, though, Harry was contemplating whether to propose before or after dinner. Before dinner, they might not eat. After dinner, they'd probably be too full to celebrate all that well. Before. Before was good, yes.

That means he had to do it now. And he was as nervous as fuck.

"Uh .. Before we eat, Lou, I, uh .. I just want to .. Um .. Do .. Something ?" He was slightly scared that butterflies were about to fly out his mouth. That'd probably make the night more romantic, in a way, though.

Louis turned to him and stared up at him with curious and caring eyes. "Anything, babe."

Harry tried to keep his breath under control. _I need my inhaler_ , he thought. Though it wasnt gonna do much help.

Okay. Here goes.

Harry reached down to grab both of Louis' hands in his, and slowly sunk onto one knee. He savored the little gasp Louis made and his facial expression was also etched into his memory.

He coughed. Louis didnt speak a word. Harry wasnt even sure he was breathing.

"Louis William Tomlinson," he started. "Since the beginning of X-Factor, we have been best friends. When we first saw eachother and officially met in the bathroom, it was definitely love at first sight. When we were put in a band together, we were ecstatic. When we signed a contract to become popstars, we were as excited as ever. But then, unfortunately, we were told that we couldnt be who we really are. We couldnt tell the world we love eachother, we couldnt show the world that we are in a happy relationship; they said we could hardly even look at eachother. All because of the consequences that come with fame.

"I remember that night, though. Very well. When you were heart-broken and I was crying and we were informed that there would be next to no interraction between us. I remember that night, because you told me that there was nothing that was going to get between us. You wouldnt let management destroy us and tear us apart, you wouldnt let the hate get too us and you wouldnt let anything get in our way.

"We made a promise that night. A promise to always have eachother. And we both, have never even thought a second about breaking that promise. Because sometimes, in a world of hate and unfairness, you just need to have someone you can definitely trust.

"We have made it through the X-Factor, we have made it through three sold-out world tours, we have gone through fake-girlfriends, publicity, rumours and hate and each time there was something we disliked, we turned to eachother. Because we unregretfully love eachother.

"So tonight, Louis, I am going to ask one of the biggest questions that could ever come out of my mouth. Tonight, I am asking you, to be my husband for the entirety of forever."

Harry let go of Louis' right hand, and reached into his jacket pocket, and grabbed the velvet box, carrying Louis' ring. He opened it, turned it to Louis, and looked into his eyes again and saw that those beautiful ocean eyes were clouded in unshed tears.

"Tonight, I am asking if you will make me the happiest man on this earth and asking; will you marry me ?"

Louis was already nodding, before he even fully comprehended what was happening. The tears already streaming down his face, as he giggled lightly at Harry's blinding smile.

"Yes."


End file.
